The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia boliviensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dobegicpochamp’.
The new Begonia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new freely branching and flowering Begonia plants with unique and attractive flower colors and tolerance to high temperatures.
The new Begonia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the autumn of 2013 of a selection of Begonia boliviensis identified as code designation BG-1510, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a selection of Begonia boliviensis identified as code designation BG-1511, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Begonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands during the spring of 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since the spring of 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.